CD Albums
Vocal Collection ～ WELCOME TO THE SHOW!! ～ Price: ¥2,800 Release Date: March 23, 2016 Tracklist: # CALL HEAVEN!! Yumeiro Cast # PERSONA+MYSTERY Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki), Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki), & Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto) # Sakura yo Kaore Ai Kaore Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki), Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku), & Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki) # SECOND INNOCENCE Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki), Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki), & Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) # Hadaka no Kokoro Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu), Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota), & Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku) # Sora kara Hajimaru Monogatari Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto), Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki), & Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota) # SKY BEATER Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku), Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki), & Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto) # Gekkou Road Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota), Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki), & Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) Birthday Collection Price: ¥2,500 Release Date: October 26, 2016 Tracklist: # Kimi ni Chikatta Monogatari Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota) # Tsumetai Yozora wo Terasu no wa... Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki) # Daremo ga Ashita ni Deau no nara Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki) # Garasu no Shoes ga Niawanai Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto) # PASSION LASER BEAM Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) # Kokoro no Kusari ga Tokaretara Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki) # You&Me… de, wave? Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku) Vocal Collection 2 〜 DEPARTURE TO THE NEW WORLD 〜 Price: ¥2,800 Release Date: November 30, 2016 Tracklist: # Mysterious Mission Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto) # WhisperLand Boys Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki) & Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota) # Holy melody night Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki) & Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku) # Sekai wa Koi to Sweets&kiss Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) & Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki) # Sunshine world tour Yumeiro Cast # Renkyuukan no Tapestry Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki) & Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki) # Bara to Koi to Shouri to Wana to Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki) # Stronger than medicine? Tachibana Sousei (Toyonaga Toshiyuki) & Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto) Vocal Collection 3 ～ A Chance to Make Progress ～ Price: ¥2,800 Release Date: July 12, 2017 Tracklist: # Sekai ni Dakare Horobiru Mae ni Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota）&　Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) # HOT CHORD CRISIS Fujimura Iori (Hanae Natsuki), Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto), & Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku) # NEVER END STORIES Yumeiro Cast # Sand Mirage Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota） # Final Approach Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) & Jougasaki Subaru (Hatanaka Tasuku) # Kamigami no Sen’en Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu) # Hitobito yo Kanata e no Michi yo Sakuragi Hinata (Uemura Yuto), Shindo Kaito (Hayashi Yuu), & Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki) # Hihanoboru Dare no Tame ni ka Asahina Kyoya (Osaka Ryota）& Amamiya Jin (Ono Yuuki) BGM Collection Vol.1 Price: ¥3,000 Release Date: TBA Tracklist: # Behind the Masquerade # Car Chase! # The clash of swords # Meguriai # Opening LIVE # Sei # AYAKASHI # Horror's Party # Shiroi Shippo wo Oikakete # Running through the blue sky # Nuit de Neige # Ete ni Makuage # Lolipop'n world # Shijin Touryuu # Dance in the Mirage # Yes, Your... # Blackstar # Nagare no Hate ni # Bright Wing # Akatsuki　～AKATSUKI～ # THE HOSPITAL # Hakui no Kyuusoku # Battle in the Abyss # Gate of Dawn # Curtains open # Justice be here! # Dr.Faceless # Shinku no Butou # Tran's Waltz # Santa-san no Oshigoto # Souken Gakura Seiya no Love Letter Song Collection ~Saigo no Lonely Christmas~ Price: ¥1,500 Release Date: November 29, 2017 Tracklist: References * Lantis * Yumeiro Cast tumblr